A Lost Art
by hope.is
Summary: After the promised day, Edward Elric finds himself confused and alone in a world unfamiliar to him. What will it take for him to find his way home, and will he be able to leave the friends he has made along the way?...will become multi-chapter soon.


My first fanficion, yay! I don't really know where this story is going, but I'd like to continue if I get good enough responses. Please review if you want more, if not, review anyway. Compliments, flames, I don't care, just tell me your opinion.

The basic idea is that Ed is transported through the gate after saving his brother not to our world, but to HP world. I think I want him to be able to keep his alchemy, and maybe be able to do magic, not sure about that part yet. No romance is intended at this point, mostly friendship stuff, but that may change later though. You'll also get more information on what Ed's been up to before he meets the gang in HP world in later chapters if I end up continuing this. Please feel free to correct my grammar and spelling, I have no beta, so I'm on my own for this. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own either of there characters or their original stories, but I do own this writing, and I spent time on it, so no stealing! :P

…...page break, ooooooooh, this is a page break O.o…...

The first thing he noticed after waking was the smell of dirt and blood. It was almost overwhelming, and the blond haired boy was consumed in a fit of coughing, choking on the scent. He opened his eyes to reveal a graveyard—and a rather desolate looking one at that.

Tombstones slanted this way and that, forming untidy rows; the occasional mausoleum rose above the surrounding headstones, standing solemn in the deserted graveyard. The sun had long since set, and the only sound was the hiss of the falling snow, and the boy's own labored breathing. He looked down to find the source of the blood he had smelt, a pool of the liquid was surrounding him, staining the white snow crimson.

"I guess that didn't work," he remarked dryly, glancing down at his blood-soaked apparel. He laughed bitterly before allowing himself to slump against a nearby gravestone. "I really did it this time. They're going to freak when they find me like this…_if_ they find me, that is." He sighed, releasing a foggy puff of breath into the cold winter night air. "I'll just close my eyes and rest…..only for…a little while…."

The last thing he heard was the sound of someone shouting his name, and the rush of approaching footsteps. Then, darkness.

…...page break, ooooooooh, this is a page break O.o…...

six months earlier…

Ed snorted as the man in front of him scurried to find the book he had requested. They probably didn't have it, he didn't know why he even bothered asking. It was the same at every library, he would ask for a book at the front desk, and they would all give him the same look of confusion, like he was some kind of freak. Then he would answer the inevitable question with a "Yes, I am completely serious. Now get me the _damned book!_" and they would all scurry off to search with that same frightened look.

The only difference this time was when the librarian returned, he was actually holding a book. Ed's eyes widened. He had already visited eleven different libraries prior to this one, and none of them had yielded results. The man eyed him across the counter before holding out the tome, "This one's from the archives, hasn't been checked out since it was donated, years ago. I don't think it's a real publication, it's listed as research notes, and it's in some foreign language too. Pretty obscure stuff, if you ask me. This is what you're looking for?"

The book, or to be more accurate, journal, had a worn black leather cover. The title, _Alchemie_, was emblazoned in bold scarlet lettering. Papers stuck out haphazardly from all sides, and the volume was so thick, it looked as if it was about to burst. Ed reached out an arm, accepting the leather journal, "It's exactly what I'm looking for," he said, eyes never leaving the book.

"Suit yourself," the librarian muttered, turning back to the papers on his desk. Book in hand, Ed walked briskly to a nearby window, depositing himself, and his book, into a comfortable looking armchair.

It really was a beautiful library, the sun shone through the high arched windows, scattering its rays across various tables, sofas, and armchairs, and bathing the while room in its dusty golden glow. The bookshelves that lined the walls reached almost to the ceiling, and those not on a wall formed a maze that appeared to be never-ending.

The sunlight fell on his book, as he opened it to examine the contents. An envelope fluttered out of the space between the cover and the first pages, and Ed held it close to examine it. It was not addressed, and the paper was thick and cream colored.

Curious, Ed opened it to find a letter, and he nearly dropped it upon seeing the contents. _It's Amestrian, the letter's in Amestrian!_ He struggled to keep his hands from shaking as he read the letter's contents.

_Edward,_

_I hope that you are reading this, though it is unlikely that you will ever come across this letter. I can only hope that it is you that has found my research, though others who can understand Amestrian in this world are rare. I had hoped to give my notes to you in person, or better yet, to help you myself, but it seems that I have run into a bit of trouble._

_This journal contains all of my notes on alchemy, though you will have to decipher them, as you understand that I could not take the risk of leaving my notes uuencoded, even in Amestrian. I sincerely hope that they are helpful to you in your search for a way home._

_I know that I have not been the best father to you; even now I am unable to help you when you need me, but I ask that you try to understand. I always have, and always will care deeply about you and Alphonse, even if my care is not reciprocated. I cared about your mother too, whether you believe me or not. So please, be safe, and do not try anything dangerous in an attempt to find your way home. Though I may not show it, you boys mean the world to me, so please be careful._

_I know you miss Alphonse, and he misses you too, but destroying yourself in an attempt to see him would not make him happy. You may have succeeded in regaining Alphonse's body, but Edward, you must understand that means that you both only have more to lose. You know well enough not to take the gate lightly, so if you wish to return you must find something of equivalence, otherwise I fear you will lose something that you cannot live without._

_I have enclosed the blueprints for your automail arm and leg, along with basic instructions and requirements for the construction, if you find a capable enough mechanic. He should be able to reconstruct or adjust them if need be, since I will not be there to assist you._

_I cannot say how log I will be absent, but please be safe in the meantime, and know that I love you._

_-Hoenheim_

After reading the letter twice over, Ed sat back and took a deep breath. _That bastard of a father! Always leaving! _He glanced back down at the letter, growling under his breath. _He's gone and all he leaves is his notes and a letter. _

Snatching up a pen and paper from a nearby table, he grumbled as he began to embark on the cumbersome task of decoding the bastard's notes. _I should have known he'd leave a message for me in a library, of all places. This is the type of place he'd like too._

Three hours later, he had still made no progress and it was nearing mid-afternoon. He had just looked up to check the time when his line of sight was suddenly obstructed by a mass of russet hair. He blinked, surprised as he found a girl peering down at his face. From his sitting position, it was difficult to make out facial features due to the glare of the sunlight, but he could hear the smile in her voice as she asked, "May I sit here?", a hand extending to indicate the armchair across from him.

"Sure," he grunted, curious despite himself. She carried a ridiculously large pile of books, all varying in size and color. He raised a brow at the unusual looking stack and she answered his unasked question, "Oh, this? Well, I'm really just looking for something interesting. You see, I'm at home for the next couple of weeks for the summer holiday, so now I have time to explore all the fascinating reading materials that I never have time for at school, and this library is just so pretty, it's my favorite place to read.

He smiled at that, "Well, I always welcome a fellow scholar." She sat down, gingerly placing the stack next to her, and just as her hand reached out to grab the first book, she paused, noticing for the first time the messy pile of papers and calculations that had accumulated, cluttering the table. It was her turn to raise a brow.

He smiled sheepishly, "Ah…well it seems that my calculations have gotten a bit…...out of hand." He shuffled the papers to the side to create a space for her books, but she was no longer paying attention.

"You did this? You wrote these?" she asked, eyes locked on the paper, "This looks like another language, and the symbols too, they resemble some used by the ancients. And look at all of those formulas! You don't even have a calculator! What is all of this?" She seemed torn between emotions: eager, bewildered, stunned, and curious.

"Some are notes, some doodles, most of it is just scratch paper I needed to work out some formulas," and work he had. True, he had not progressed much on the code in the last three hours, but he had other work to do as well, and he had spent the last half hour finishing his formula for quantum levitation, and it was finally ready to be sent in.

The university had been breathing down his neck for weeks, trying to get him to finish it as soon as possible, but he had made it very clear that he had other things to do, and if they were not patient, he would not bother sending in work at all. It was a bluff, but they didn't need to know that. Ed could always use more money, and although holding multiple independent research jobs gave him a fair amount of freedom, the pay, to put it quite frankly, _sucked._

He smiled uncomfortably at the look on her face, a mixture of confusion and awe, and quickly asked her what her book was about before she could start down an endless line of questions.

They chatted comfortably for hours, bonding over books, arguing over philosophy. Ed thought that she took to much of an idealistic approach to things, while she argued that he was a cynic. The conversation flowed from one topic to another: art, science, politics, though she did most of the talking when it came to current and historical events. Ed, after all, did not belong in this world, and had a hard time feeling connected with its current events and it's history.

They were still chatting when the librarian, a different one from before, came and informed them that it was closing time, and the two laughed as they stood with their books and walked to the exit together.

Outside the last rays of light touched the street, dimming by the minute, and Ed began to descend the steps before turning to the girl, "See ya around!" ha called over his shoulder, a smile gracing his lips.

"Wait!" She called back, "I never asked you're name! My name is Hermione!" He did not turn around this time, but lifted the hand containing the book in farwell as he responded, "Ed, nice meeting ya."

But she barely registered the name. No, her eyes were on the book. In the last rays of the sun's pinkish glow, she could just make out the title. "_Alchemie_," she whispered, dazed. "Wait!" she called out again, with new urgency, but he had already disappeared around the corner, and she was left standing alone in a trance.

No one heard her whisper, "…Who are you?"

…...page break, ooooooooh, this is a page break O.o…...

Sooooooooo, how was it? As I said, I'm a complete novice here, and I'm relying on you guys for feedback. Just know there won't be any more if I don't know if it's any good or not (I've always been an awful judge of my own writing). If I do get some positive feedback, you can probably expect a new chapter in a week or two. No promises though, I have a life you know.

Ego vobis valedico!

-Hope


End file.
